March 2014 death of grounded videos
A big event, which happened at the middle of March 2014, was the death of grounded videos out of users. It however made grounded video makers sad and unhappy, but the actual reason thought by Guyisbackable was the growing number of grounded video haters, except for the one stated by Dan the Handsome, a GoAnimate site admin. What the admins actually said was to remove grounded videos out of users and only make grounded videos out of fictional characters. Sadly, a lot of people ignored this. The event The event started after a site admin on GoAnimate, Dan the Handsome, officially stated something that shocked grounded video makers, and stated that recently the team received an increasing number of complaints from users who were the subject of grounded videos made from other GoAnimate users, and making grounded videos out of users is actually a form of cyberbullying, which violates GoAnimate's Terms of Use. The GoAnimate Team may terminate any other account without further notice and unused days on the user's subscription will be refunded, so users should delete their grounded videos out of users. Later, Nicholas, another site admin, wrote that there was a bit of mis-communication in grounded videos in a past few days and posted on the Open Forum that all grounded videos should be deleted, and said the team is sorry for the confusion. That meant grounded videos out of users should be deleted. The Terms of Use do not tolerate bullying on GoAnimate. The videos bullying a person are usually hidden and the creator may be muted/banned for producing those videos. It is also a fact that grounded videos was a way to bully others and "it is not OK". It was also stated that GoAnimate is not a way to bully others. He also said that people should have fun producing videos. A "grounded video death party" also happened, which was actually on Hangouts On Air. Blue Mario, one of the people that supported the grounded video death, had to leave participating due to knowing that it turned out to be a video call, and he is not allowed for video calls. His first video call is when he turns 13 years old. While Blue Mario was on a chat with Live, he said that grounded videos are dead. Live turned out to be happy, and Blue Mario later made a picture of the gravestone for grounded video death. Live also made one too, which was different than Blue Mario's. The Blue Mario's gravestone was actually better. Some grounded video makers stopped making grounded videos entirely, ending their grounded series, while others, stopped making grounded videos out of users and make grounded videos out of fictional chracters from now on. Unpublished grounded videos are still on GoAnimate. Curiousgorge55 also only published grounded videos with Macusoper as the troublemaker until he ended his series in August 2014 (although he stopped making grounded videos altogether in 2015). Targeting Alvin Hung With the announcement of Go!Animate switching to HTML5 and removing most of the non-business themes due to them being non-compatible on January 4, 2016, and certain voices being removed on October 29, 2015 and March 31, 2016 due to third party reasons and licenses expiring permanently, a lot of immature Go!Animators started to hate Alvin Hung and claimed he was "evil" and being "greedy". They then started to make grounded videos out of Alvin doing ridiculous things like shutting Go!Animate down even though he has done nothing wrong. They even crossed the line by having their characters even kill and execute Alvin Hung, which is definitely cyberbullying. These videos are still up and sadly have not been removed despite being flagged several times. They have even extended to other animation programs like Plotagon, where Go!Animators have started to take over with grounded videos ever since the January 2016 change. Category:Events Category:2016 Deaths